


Queen's Will

by Skye



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Canon - Comics, Community: femslash100, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyon wonders why Cornelia gets different results than her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen's Will

The bullies were silent immediately, though even Cornelia herself said nothing and only glared at them intensely. Not a word of protest was spoken as the one they'd always call "ice queen" behind her back entered the crowd, grabbing Elyon's hat away before exiting with her her arm protectively around the other girl.

Elyon appreciated being helped, and enjoyed being close to Cornelia then, but still, at the same time she was a bit ashamed. "How did you do that?"

"Hm?" Cornelia's gaze turned slightly to her as they walked.

"Even though I told them over and over... You got them to listen without even saying _anything_," Elyon said.

"Oh, that."

"Is it because you're pretty, or-"

"Elyon, you're also pretty, though I don't see how that would affect anything. You're just way too nice, which is okay, except when you shouldn't be. Like with those jerks. You _know_ you're better than them, now you just have to make sure that _they_ know that you know that."

"Yeah," Elyon said hesitantly. It seemed easier said than done. She didn't think she could act that way, but she wasn't the legendary ice queen, or any other type of queen, after all.


End file.
